Manhattan's Elite
by AshleiLynn
Summary: Our lovely Kyle Vernon is back in our rumor- causing city. Let's all give her the best welcome! We all know N and C will. Rated T. Language and suggestive themes.
1. Queen K and her on going battle

_**Good Morning Upper East Siders! Everyone knows that our very missed Queen K is finally back in Manhattan! Who will she take with her on her journey back to the top of the list? I'm betting on either N or... C. You didn't know? C and K had a very intimate relationship before she left for France. Okay, not like that...**_

"Hey." Kyle smiled at the Elite Girls.

"Kyle!" They all smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to Socialista with me later?" Kyle asked Jenny only.

Jenny looked up. "Sure!"

Everyone got quiet as Blair Waldorf walked up the steps to them.

Kyle smiled at her, even though she was pretty sure Blair hated her. "Hey Jenny, you can bring a date if it's okay that I do."

Jenny nodded. "Deal."

"A date?" Blair asked, looking from Jenny to Kyle.

"That's what I said." Kyle replied.

"Who?" Blair asked the question that was on all the Elite Girls' minds.

Kyle didn't flinch. "Nate Archibald."

Blair's stare narrowed.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't want to join us tonight?" Kyle inquired.

"I have plans with..." Blair couldn't think that quickly.

"Chuck Bass?" Kyle filled in.

Blair looked alarmed and mad at the same time.

Kyle smiled. "Anyone want to go to Butter for lunch?" Kyle asked, already walking away. "My treat!"

All the girls followed, leaving Blair on the steps by herself.

_**Wow K. You're learning quickly arn't you? I wonder if B is really going to visit C tonight. But, truth is, K wasn't bringing N to the date with Lil J. She just wanted to meet Lil J's new 'man'. This should be good...**_

___Nate:_

_ Just wanted to let you know that even though I've been in France for months, I still remember what you look like. And, I see that you've gotten your hair cut. But, don't worry Natie, I still love you!_

_ K_

Nate looked around in shock. He didn't see anyone that looked like his beloved Kyle vernon.

"Looking for someone?" A girl with some-what short hair asked him.

Nate shrugged. "Not really, just an old friend."

"Friend, huh? I always thought we were closer than that Natie." The girl laughed.

"Kyle?" Nate smiled at her.

"Of course." Kyle hugged him and then they got over the shock of seeing each other again. "So, what's an Archibald doing in a shop like this?"

"Well..." Nate ran his fingers through his hair. He only did that when he was extremely nervous, Kyle was the only one that really knew that.

"Hey Nate." A dark-haired girl said walking up to him. She put on an apron.

"Vanessa..." Nate was in shock.

The Vanessa girl leaned over and kissed Nate on the cheek. It wasn't a friend kiss on the cheek. With this kiss, you **knew** something was going on.

Kyle looked at them with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Vanessa girl walked off and into a back room.

"Kyle... I can ex- -" Nate started.

"You don't have to." Kyle grabbed her purse, set down five dollars and walked out.

Nate couldn't believe what just happened. Was his and the newly- back Kyle's relationship already going sour?

_**Maybe C can be of some assistance for your slightly broken heart K...**_

__"Chuck?" Kyle asked after opening the door.

"Hey Kyle." Chuck replied, walking past her and into her suite at the Palace.

Kyle finished her hair in the bathroom while Chuck told her about Blair.

"She what?!" Kyle exclaimed, taking a step out of her gorgeous bathroom to look at him in shock.

"Tried to seduce **me**." Chuck laughed softly.

Kyle laughed with him. "Wow. Is that even possible?"

"I don't think so." Chuck agreed. "So, Why are you getting all-dolled-up?" He asked, walking and standing in the bathroom doorway.

"No reason..." Kyle lied perfectly, or so she thought.

Chuck walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Come on Ky... You can't lie to me."

Kyle rolled her eyes but didn't tell Chuck to take his hands off of her. It really didn't bother her at all. "Everyone lies Chuck. Even you, when you called me at four in the morning telling me about you and Blair? Telling me that you thought you loved her? Um... it didn't have to be a lie then but, it is now."

Chuck laughed. "You always figure me out." He put his head on her shoulder.

Looking at them together in the mirror, Kyle or Chuck couldn't help but smile. They did look rather good together and, with Nate out of Kyle's life, Chuck had his opening.

And he could make a dirty joke right about now.

"Kyle?" Serena was surprised to see her talking to Chuck in the Bass suite living room.

"Hey!" Kyle smiled at her. "I just came by to say hi..."

"To me." Chuck finished wrongly.

Kyle shot a glare in his direction. "Don't flatter yourself." Kyle grabbed and shook his chin.

Chuck laughed softly and grabbed her hand in his own.

Serena laughed and went to change for her date with Dan.

"Chuck." Kyle looked at him. She took her hand back. "I gotta get going."

"Really?" Chuck asked, not believing her.

"Yeah. I have to go meet Nate so we can... 'talk- it- out'." Kyle rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that. Just remember: He kissed what's- her- face in front of you. And don't worry, I'll have a talk with her about the Elite and how life works." Chuck assured Kyle with a smirk. "Love you Ky." Chuck hugged her and smiled.

"Love you too Chuck." Kyle hugged him and sighed. It may seem simple with Chuck but, things could get complicated quick with him.

_**Be careful K, C is waiting. He's waiting to talk to V about her stealing N away from you for good. Understand that C is really in love with you. He won't give you up to anyone. I hope K is a fighter... and a lover.**_

__Nate looked at his watch and sighed.

"Nate." Kyle stated blankly walking up to him.

"Hey..." He said kinda quiet, he knew what happened was wrong.

"What do you want to say to me?" Kyle asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm so sorry. I was there to tell Vanessa that it wasn't working out." Nate explained.

Kyle scoffed. "So, that's why she kissed you. Sorry, but when I told Chuck it wasn't working out a few years ago I didn't let him kiss me."

Nate stood there for a second. "I know. I have no excuse for what happened. But... I hope that maybe we can start back to where you walked right back into my life after you've been abroad in France."

"I don't think so Archibald." Chuck replied for Kyle, walking up and standing next to her.

Nate stood there speechless, and so did Kyle.

"Chuck?" Kyle gave him the coldest and icey stare ever.

"Hey honey. Thought I'd come here and help with this little intervention." Chuck smiled at her.

"What in hell are you doing?" Kyle yell- whispered to him.

"Exactly what I'm wondering." Nate took a step forward.

Chuck advanced towards him also. "Quit trying to defend someone who doesn't want your defending."

Kyle looked from Nate to Chuck and back again. "Both of you!" Kyle stood in between them. "I don't need either of your defending. First off, Nate." Kyle turned to him. "I'm going to need sometime to get over my life being screwed over as soon as I get back from France."

Nate looked away for a second. Chuck stood there smiling.

"And you." Kyle turned to Chuck. "You need to get over this 'I rule the world and Kyle' attitude and let me talk for myself. No wonder we broke up before I left!" Kyle sighed. "I love you both, but, I'm going to need time to think about everything... and I mean **everything**. I won't get into detail because I'd embarass both of you horribly." Kyle chuckled. "So, Chuck, I will see you back at the suite. And Nate..." Kyle walked to him and touched his arm. "I'll call you later." Kyle leaned over and kissed his cheek.

And in Nate's secret opinion, it was a better kiss than Vanessa could ever give.

_**Woooo! Go K! Own those boys! You have them both under your charm. Now that you yelled at him, C has even more respect for you... and love. It's good for C that you're staying in his suite tonight.**_

__"Why do you have to **always** be like that?" Kyle asked, throwing her purse on the chair and turning to be face- to- face with Chuck.

"You know why Ky." Chuck stared into her icey blue eyes.

"I still don't understand. You acted like our relationship didn't matter to you! Then you go off and de- flower Blair Waldorf?! If 'us' didn't mean anything to you, then why did you call me every night to tell me about Manhattan?" Kyle almost yelled.

"Because! I did care about us! You mean **everything** to me Kyle!" Chuck yelled back.

"You mean I _did _mean everything to you." Kyle corrected him.

"No. You still do, and you always will." Chuck touched her face lightly.

Kyle looked at him with the same stare that was used two years ago. That was the stare that made Chuck fall in love with Kyle, and helped them to become a secret power couple in the Upper East Side.

_**History repeating itself?**_

__"Kyle Vernon." Georgina smirked at her.

"Hey G." Kyle faked a smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you first." Georgina took a sip of her martini.

"Hey Ky. Are you r- -" Chuck met Georgina's gaze.

"Chuck Bass?!" Georgina scoffed. "Wow Kyle, you sunk low."

"At least I'm not into drugging my friends and ruining their lives. Go back to hell Georgina." Kyle spat back at her. Kyle reached over and pushed Georgina's hand so her drink spilled all down her white silk dress.

"You don't need anyone to defend you." Chuck laughed as they walked out and got into his limo.

"I may not have needed you to defend me tonight. But, I'll always want you there for me Chuck." Kyle looked at him.

Chuck was a taken a little off- guard. He smiled and put his arm around Kyle. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Chuck lifted her chin and caught her into a kiss.

_**Another girl getting some in C's limo? I always thought that K had better judgment than that...**_

__"Vanessa?" Nate asked, confused.

"Why did Gossip Girl see you in Central Park with Kyle Vernon?" Vanessa asked, but she was pretty much yelling.

"What?" Nate couldn't believe this was happening now. "Because, Me and Kyle are... close. We arn't anymore."

"What do you mean?" vanessa asked softly.

"I already told you that we're done. I need to focus on getting my diploma and..." Nate started.

"Kyle?" Vanessa interrupted.

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go." Nate walked out of the shop and to the Park for a run.

"Hey." Kyle smiled at Nate. "Going for a run?"

"Just finished." Nate smiled back and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Obviously." Kyle took a step back.

"Aw, come on, you know you love it when I'm sweaty!" Nate grabbed her into a hug.

"Ew! Nate!" Kyle squirmed in his arms.

"You know you love me!" Nate laughed.

"Of course I love you but not your sweatiness!" Kyle giggled and pushed him back.

Nate smiled at her. "So, are you ready for my birthday?"

"If you're asking if I got you a present yet, then no." Kyle teased.

"I meant ready to be my date to the party." Nate looked serious.

Kyle looked at him surprised. "What about..."

Nate shrugged. "Like I told you, I was there to tell her good-bye and I told her yesterday."

"Wait... If you were there to tell her that you two weren't working out when I showed up then why did you _just_ tell her?" Kyle took a step towards him.

"I... I wanted time to think of what to tell her." Nate put together.

Kyle sighed. _Thank God. _She thought as her phone went off. "Hey Ch- Casey." Kyle lied.

"Casey? Oh... is pretty boy there?" Chuck asked, irritated.

"Yeah, of course. Go where? Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can." Kyle sighed.

"Yes. I need help taking off my clothes." Chuck laughed.

Kyle rolled her eyes. "Well, no, I can't. Yes, I'm coming right now."

"Alright babe. See you soon. Give Nathaniel a kick in the groin for me." Chuck said.

"Bye." Kyle put her phone back into her purse. "Bye Nate." Kyle sighed and walked towards the Palace Hotel.

_**Will N ever realize that K wants to be his? He just will never get over the fact that K is better for him than V was. Come on N, you two loved each other once, why can't you again?**_

__"Did you give Nate that present for me?" Chuck smirked at Kyle.

"No." Kyle laughed and walked into his suite.

"Fine. But, you should know that that little coffee shop worker Vanessa was with Nathaniel all-day today." Chuck explained, pouring himself and Kyle a drink.

Kyle walked over and sat at the bar. "What do you mean? I just saw Nate in the Park, running." Kyle took a sip of the cosmo.

Chuck drank his martini. "All I know is that Serena saw Nate with that girl."

Kyle sighed. "Oh well. He can do what ever he wants, I really don't care."

Chuck smiled. "Agreed." He raised his glass.

Kyle laughed and shook her head.

"Come on." Chuck smiled sweetly at her.

Kyle raised her glass and clinked it with his. They looked at each other with serious faces.

Maybe life **was** simpler with just them together.

_**Wow K. I really think you've found a perfect match in C. Too bad he's just dying to find a way to be the king. Queen K and King C. It sounds... okay... I guess. Let's all behave badly at N's birthday! I wonder who his date will be...**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_** Gossip Girl**_


	2. Masks and the people behind them

_**Wake up, Manhattan's Elite! After all of Serena's drama, isn't it nice to have a mutual separation between N and K? While B is planning her annual masquerade bash, C is trying to convince K to be his...**_

__"Hey Kyle!" Blair smiled her.

"Hey Blair." Kyle walked over and air-kissed her on the cheek. Yes, after sorting through all their problems, Kyle and Blair are now best-friends.

"I hear you are looking for a gorgeous dress for my party." Blair explained, looking through a rack of rather risque dresses.

Trying to show Nate and Chuck what their missing? Too bad they are both too busy chasing after Kyle to notice.

"Actually, I already found my dress, I was just stopping by to pick it up." Kyle looked up from the counter covered in unique masks.

Blair walked over and searched for the perfect one, the mask that would make her look like the queen and make Kyle look like a peasant.

Kyle reached over Blair and grasped a stunning black- feathered mask. "This will look great with my black lace and turquoise silk D&G dress."

"You mean the new Dolce?" Blair looked in shock.

"Yeah, my Uncle Mark is very close with the designers, and when I told him about your party, Niccolas Dolce sent me one personally." Kyle smiled at Blair. "Well, I'd better go. My stylist team is waiting at Chuck's suite for me." She said, already walking away from the cashier. "You know you love me!"

"Right." Blair muttered watching Kyle Vernon walk out of Bendel's.

_**Let's not be over-taken by jealousy B. You can show K up by throwing the best party of the year... second to K's birthday extravaganza next month of course.**_

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Come on Kyle!" Jenny smiled and pulled her out of the limo.

"Sir." Kyle curtised to Chuck.

"Mi'lady." Chuck smirked behind his red mask. "Have you seen Blair?"

Kyle laughed and rolled her eyes, which were on display since they contrasted the turquoise in her dress and mask. "No, why do you ask?"

"She pales in comparision to your beauty." Chuck seduced her.

Tried at least.

Kyle's gaze wandered as she tuned out Chuck and his non-sense. "Nate." She whispered.

Chuck followed her stare. "Kyle... Just remember to be careful."

"I know." Kyle leaned over and kissed Chuck on the cheek. She turned and made her way over to Nate.

"Hey, my masked man." Blair swooned, walking up and putting her hand on Nate's shoulder.

Nate ignored Blair and watched Kyle get intercepted by Serena and get caught into conversation about the new designer lines. A conversation that Nate knew Kyle wasn't intrested in.

Nate took Blair's hand off of his shoulder and went to find someone to use as a messenger.

"Miss Vernon?" A girl dressed in a pink gown asked.

Kyle turned around and the girl curtsied.

"I have word from your Phantom: He wishes forgiveness from his Angel of Music and that you would meet him under the lights in the center of everyone's stare." The girl finished.

Kyle giggled. "Tell him: He must forget all that he has seen or heard. The Phantom must reveal himself for all to see and embrace what we once had, just as I will."

The red-head walked away quickly.

"What's with the code?" Serena asked, mesmerized.

"Me and... someone went to go see _The Phantom of the Opera _when it was featured on Broadway." Kyle explained.

Serena smiled. "That's so romantic!"

_**Yeah S, it will be even more romantic when B sees the new Queen and her masked King under the main lights. Hope B has someone else to kiss at midnight...**_

"Ten... Nine..." Everyone chanted.

Kyle made her way through the crowd. She touched his shoulder and took off her mask when he turned around.

"Kyle..." Nate smiled. He took off his half-mask.

"Two... One!!" Everyone screamed.

Nate touched the side of Kyle's face and his lips touched hers.

Blair searched through the crowds for her beloved Nate. She inhaled sharply as she saw his arms... and lips wrapped in Kyle's.

_**Well, Well, Well. Just when B thought her life was back on the top of the list. laugh She finally realized... that it was K's party to begin with.**_

__"Come on!" Serena laughed, pulling Kyle through the lobby.

"Fine!" Kyle ran with her to the streets of the Upper East Side.

"Where first?" Serena asked, smiling.

"You're the one so hyped to go shopping. You pick." Kyle poked her.

"Chuck." Serena said softly.

"What?" Kyle looked confused. She felt hands on her waist, Kyle smirked.

"Van der Woodsen... Kyle... What are you doing out by yourselves?" Chuck asked, smiling.

"Trying to get away from you... Apparently that's impossible." Kyle quipped.

Chuck laughed. "Your charm is part of the reason I love you Ky."

Kyle shook her head. "We have to go shopping for the Bass Breakfast tomarrow morning." Kyle took his hands off of her waist.

"Well then," Chuck held onto her hands. "I shall see you in the morning." He kissed the top.

Kyle rolled her eyes. "Chuck, we live in the same suite." She brushed past him.

Serena chuckled and followed Kyle.

_**Let's all put on our cutest party dresses and mingle with the Elite this early morning! **_

__"Good morning Kyle." Bart Bass smiled at her.

"Hey Mr. Bass." Kyle hugged him lightly. "Where's your son? I need to talk to him."

"Upstairs." Bart rolled his eyes. "He takes forever."

Kyle quietly made her way into Chuck's suite and into his bedroom. She stood behind Chuck as he splashed water onto his face.

Chuck sighed. He stood straight and smirked. "Hey you."

"I thought I'd surprise you..." Kyle looked over on the counter next to the sink. "But... It seems someone was here before me." She picked up a lacy black La Perla bra.

Chuck smiled at her. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Of course you are." Kyle threw it in his face. "Too bad I'm the one girl that doesn't care." She turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Chuck laughed and followed her. He tackled her onto his bed. "Of course you care, why else were you here for?"

"Not for you to have." Kyle pushed him off of her and sat up. "I wanted to tell you that Gossip Girl says that... _they _are back together."

Chuck laid back on the bed. "Really?" He scoffed. "I thought Nathaniel had better taste, since he got your kiss at the Masquerade Bash."

Kyle rolled her eyes, but, still couldn't help but smile. "Too bad you'll never get it."

Chuck sat up next to her. "Well, we can always cause gossip together."

Kyle lifted one eyebrow, it was one of her signatures. "How?"

"My dear Ky, by walking into the Bass Brunch together, of course." Chuck smirked.

Kyle smiled. "Fine, you know I love stirring up new rumors."

"Of course." Chuck held out his hand.

Kyle put her hand in his own.

_**Seen: C and K walking down the main stairs into the stares of everyone in attendance at the Brunch, looking very close. Wow, I would've never guessed those two would do anything together.**_

_**Next up in our cute Louis Vuitton schedule books? K's own birthday extravaganza of course. Let's all hope we get invites! We all know B isn't on the list... or is she? Either way, K will get her way, just like I always do.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_** XOXO**_

_** Gossip Girl**_


	3. Birthday wishes and love trips

_**Everyone is totally crowding Bendel's! I suppose I will just have to ask Oscar de la Renta to make a personal visit. Half of those people won't even get an invite to K's party! I will guarantee it...**_

__"Serena!" Kyle yelled, she tried to run in her Louibouton heels.

Serena grinned. "Hey!" Serena and Kyle air- kissed. "I've been trying to get a- hold of Nate... He hasn't answered. That's not like him at all." Serena looked completely worried.

Kyle furrowed her brow. She took out her pink Sidekick III. She sighed and tapped her heel against the concrete side-walk. "Nate! Is everything okay? Slow down..." Kyle nodded. "Of course, I'm with Serena right now. We will be right over. Love you too." Kyle smiled and laughed. "Bye."

"What happened?!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'm not sure... He rambled on and on..." Kyle got out in between exasperated breaths from running.

"Nate?!" Kyle breathed out and yelled. She swung open the door and couldn't believe it.

"Happy Birthday!" Nate, Chuck, Blair, and Serena yelled.

Kyle laughed, she walked over to Nate and shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"You know you love me." He grabbed her into a hug.

Kyle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do."

"What about me?" Blair grinned.

Kyle laughed and tackle- hugged Blair.

"Happy Birthday to you..." Chuck started, walking in with a sheet cake with Kyle smiling seductively on the top.

Of course Chuck picked out the picture.

Kyle bowed her head in laughter. She closed her eyes tight, Kyle smiled and blew out the candles.

_**I hope your wish comes true K...**_

__"It's perfect." Kyle smiled at her reflection in the French mirror.

"Yes, you are." Chuck smirked, walking into her bedroom.

Kyle turned around, her hair flying from her now- tan face. "Hey." She smiled.

"Thought I'd visit you before the big party." Chuck said, walking up to Kyle. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Kyle smiled slightly. She reached up and put her left hand on his. Kyle turned around and faced Chuck.

Chuck sighed. He reached up and touched Kyle's face. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Soon, they were caught in a passionate kiss, remembering everything they once were.

_**Don't worry, nothing happened besides a good make-out. Chuck really appreciates Kyle and everything that she has.**_

__"I got so sick of hearing 'Happy Birthday' by the end of last night." Kyle complained.

Jenny laughed. "At least you didn't have to deal with Chuck staring at you from across the room."

Kyle laughed and shook her head. Jenny appeared to know nothing. "So, you ready for summer?"

"Of course! I'm planning on staying around Manhattan for an intern-ship with Blair's mom." Jenny explained.

Kyle smiled. "Sounds fun."

"What about you?" Jenny asked.

Kyle smiled and shrugged. "I've been invited to spend summer in St.Bart's with Nate."

"Really?" Jenny grinned. "And you're thinking of not going?!"

"I'm not sure..." Kyle played with the fringe on the blanket over her.

"You should totally go, especially if you get to go with Nate Archibald." Jenny sighed. She would kill to get to go _anywhere_ with Nate.

Kyle nodded. "Should I call and tell him I've decided to go?"

"Yeah!" Jenny tossed Kyle her phone.

_**Sounds like you've got a decsion... C... or N?**_

__"Hey." Kyle smiled as Nate turned around.

He smiled back and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you decided to come with me."

"I thought it would be a great way to spend summer." Kyle admitted. "Let's go swimming." Kyle smirked when they parted. She took off her cotton dress- cover-up and ran down the stairs onto the beach.

Nate laughed and followed her, shedding his graphic-tee. He grabbed her waist and they fell into the water together.

Kyle sighed and fell back-wards onto the bed. Nate laid down next to her. Kyle scooted closer to Nate and he brushed some sand off of her arm. They looked into each other's eyes.

_**What happens in St.Bart's stays in St.Bart's? I don't think so... N and K won't get off that easily.**_

__Nate's eyes fluttered open. He starting stretching but, quickly stopped. None other than Kyle was laying under the covers with him. The events of the night before flashed in his mind: Swimming late into the night, chasing each other back up the beach to the condo, laying on the bed together, and... Nate smiled. He brushed the hair out of Kyle's face.

Kyle awoke with Nate right in front of her. She almost fell off the bed in shock. Kyle took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, you scared me..."

Nate chuckled. "Come on. We're supposed to be at brunch with the Bass' at 12."

"Bass'?" Kyle sat up quickly. "Lily... Bart... Serena..."

"And Chuck..." Nate finished for her.

Kyle smiled fakely. "Okay... Is it black-tie?" She laughed.

Nate laughed. "No."

"Kyle, what a lovely surprise!" Lily hugged her.

"Hi _Mrs. Bass._" Kyle smiled. "Isn't your son supposed to be joining us?" Kyle asked Bart.

"Yes, but, as usual, he is late." Bart chuckled. "Let's take a seat."

Kyle was, of course, placed in between Nate and Chuck.

Just like every-day in the Upper East Side, right?

"Of course." Kyle smiled, taking a sip of the orange juice in a flute. She turned and was looking up at Chuck Bass.

"Kyle?" He looked alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with friends and family... What are you d- -" She stopped retaliating when she met Blair Waldorf's gaze. "Blair?" She couldn't believe it.

"Hey Kyle." Blair smiled.

Kyle was speechless... And so was Chuck.

_**I bet if C would've known K would be in St.Bart's he would have devised a plan... But instead he was busy making- out with B.**_

__"Kyle... You're here with Nathaniel?" Chuck whispered, after taking her aside at the Bass party.

"Chuck... You're here with Blair?" Kyle responded sarcastically.

"If I would've known you'd be here..." Chuck started.

"You would've done what? Hm?" Kyle got in his face.

"Taken you from Nate." Chuck finished.

"Never." Kyle spat. "Blair must be missing you." She turned and strode away.

Chuck sighed and buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and stood straight. He would win Kyle back... Just as he had done before she had left.

"Nate!" Kyle giggled. She ran up the beach, running from Nate himself.

"I am going to catch up with you Ky!" Nate ran faster, reaching out to the prize in front of him. He lightly tackled Kyle to the sands.

Kyle laughed with happiness.

_**What they didn't know was that Chuck was watching... and plotting. Who will K end up with? And who will be against her will? I only know...**_

_**You know you love me**_

_** XOXO**_

_** Gossip Girl **_


	4. Returns and ransoms

_**Thank you to Oscar de la Renta for my wardrobe... and everything else in my closet. Off topic: **_

_**Seen: N and K smiling and dining late last night in St.Bart's. Are they ever going to come back to us in Manhattan? **_

_**Also Spotted: C buying alot of gifts from many small boutiques... Trying to win K back? What C doesn't understand is that K can't be bought, I'm partially shocked he doesn't know that yet.**_

__"You got all your stuff?" Nate asked, watching the driver put their bags in the limo.

"Yeah. Good-bye St.Bart's!" Kyle yelled to no- one in particular.Nate smiled and got into the limo, Kyle followed.

Kyle walked into the unusually silent suite. She looked around and set her bags in her room. _Where was Chuck?_ Kyle asked herself.

"Oh well." Kyle changed into cute PJ's and sat down on the couch.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _Kyle's phone screamed. She grabbed her SideKick III and flipped it open.

'_**Isn't it great to be back in the city we love? Two of our Upper East Siders are missing: C and B. Did they stay longer in St.Bart's? Or did they just leave... for good? K being with N got to our resident promiscuous boy... He wasn't ready to give her up and didn't take it too well. We all hope they will come back to us.'**_

__Kyle couldn't believe that was on Gossip Girl. What was going on?!

Chuck looked surprised, but, his expression quickly turned to a smile. "Of course. You didn't think I was going to be gone forever did you?" He laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easy babe."

Kyle looked at him. "And I don't want you to go easily either."

Chuck smirked. _His Ky was finally back in his life..._

"Ughhhh." Kyle groaned and rolled over. She picked up her phone and flipped it open. "Too early." She dropped it on the floor and rolled to the other side of her bed.

"Miss Vernon?" Rosa asked, walking into her room.

"Yeah?" Kyle brushed her bangs out of her face.

"You have school this morning. Don't worry! You still have an hour to get ready." Rosa assured her.

Kyle smiled. "Thanks Rosa, you're a life-saver." Kyle threw her covers back and ran to the bathroom.

_**Back to school!!**_

__"Starbucks?" Blair asked, holding out cardboard cup to Kyle.

"Was that even a question?" Kyle asked, smiling with lip- glossed lips.

"Love the eyeliner K." Serena smiled. "Totally goes with your new look."

"Thanks. I threw it on this morning." Kyle chuckled. She took a sip of the machiatto.

"Have fun in St.Bart's?" Serena asked.

Kyle and Blair looked at each other. "Yeah!" They said, grinning.

"Hey." Nate smiled at Kyle.

"Hi, how was class?" Kyle chuckled.

"Great. Way better than lounging on the beach with you in St.Bart's." Nate added sarcastically.

Kyle giggled. "Of course. Hey, I have to go to Bergdorf's and Barney's for Serena's party."

"Someone going with you?" Nate asked.

"Me, Blair, and Serena." Kyle smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can hold my own." She leaned over and kissed Nate on the cheek.

"I'll call you tonight. Maybe we could go for drinks later." Nate smiled at the kiss.

"Sounds good." Kyle smiled and walked away.

_**Whoo. Another party... I know it sounds weird but... I'm kinda gettin sick of them.**_

__"Not meaning anything by this but, why are you living with Chuck?" Blair asked, curious why Kyle was staying with the guy she kinda still liked.

"I can answer that." Serena busted in. "They grew up together. Plus, Chuck offered and he not-secretly is in love with Kyle." Serena laughed.

Kyle laughed and shook her head.

Blair looked confused. "He offered?"

"Of course. We've always been close. Bart raised me and Chuck together, I spent alot of time over at the Bass suite." Kyle smiled.

_I bet you did._ Blair thought to herself.

"Oooo. I **love** this dress." Kyle held up a turquoise- and- black- sequined long tunic.

Blair couldn't believe it. That dress was the reason Blair had mentioned that they needed to go into Bergdorf's and there was no way Kyle would let that tunic go.

"It will look gorg on you K!" Serena encouraged.

Blair shook her head and slowly snuck away from the two. She needed to get away from them, Chuck, and Nate... especially Nate.

_**Is there always drama in the UES?**_

__Kyle looked around slowly. _Wow, this is so stupid._ She thought. Why was she waiting for Chuck of all people? He wasn't worth it. Kyle sighed and got up from the chair. She grabbed her clutch and walked out of the restaurant.

"Leaving already?" A blonde- headed boy asked her.

"Um... Bye." Kyle avoided.

"If you really want to see your beloved Chuck Bass be at your suite when you get back, you'd better listen to me." The guy tempted.

Kyle thought for a moment. "Carter?" She gave him a disgusted look.

He smiled. "Of course." Carter looked her up and down. "I still can't believe Charles had a chance with you and gave it up."

Kyle rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself." She got in the limo with him. "What did Chuck ever do to you?"

"He tried to settle a bet between me and Nathaniel Archibald." Carter explained.

"Archibald? Wasn't that the whole card- game deal you told me about?" Kyle asked, acting like she didn't know Nate.

"Yeah. I told you he was trouble. Good thing you at least listened to me about one guy, right?" Carter chuckled.

"Of course." Kyle laughed. "I just hope we can get past all of this." She smirked at Carter.

He smiled at her. "There's more than one way you can get him back." Carter leaned in and kissed Kyle on the cheek.

Kyle hit Carter in the chest with a check. "Give me back Chuck. I'm pretty sure that will cover all the damage to your ego."

Carter smirked. "Of course." He replied after inspecting the amount written. Carter made a few phone calls and then looked at Kyle. "I still hope we can still be as close as we were before all of this."

"Right." Kyle rolled her eyes and got out of the limo and to the Palace hotel.

"I owe you." Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"You're just lucky I found out why you stood me up at Butter." Kyle sighed.

They both turned around as someone cleared their throat. "You told me to meet you here..." Blair said slowly.

Kyle looked around and grabbed her phone. "I have to get going anyway."

"Ky... Wait..." Chuck reached out to grab her arm.

"It's fine." Kyle said, walking out the door.

_**Jeez B. Ruin a moment much?**_

__"Jenny?" Kyle was surprised to see her in Eleanor Waldorf's office.

"Hey Kyle!" Jenny grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked, sitting down at Eleanor's desk. Kyle propped her high- heel clad feet on top of the desk and leaned back in Eleanor's chair.

"I'd be careful, Mrs. Waldorf isn't in a good mood today." Jenny warned.

"Don't worry." Kyle shrugged it off.

"I got an intern-ship here from my college." Jenny's smiled faded when Eleanor Waldorf walked in. She had a very stern look on her face.

"Kyle!" Eleanor beamed, walking fast over to her. She embraced Kyle as if she was her daughter.

"Mrs. Waldorf! I thought I would surprise you with a visit." Kyle smiled at her. "I heard you've added new pieces to your line. I also heard they arn't in stores yet."

"Of course you can get a few things." Eleanor smiled. "I have a new outfit idea that would fit you fabulously!" Mrs. Waldorf shooed her into a pink room with racks of clothing. "This... This..." Eleanor said softly as she threw clothing into Kyle's arms.

"Mrs. Waldorf, you have a visitor." An assistant said, showing a guy into the room.

Kyle was too busy looking through the clothes to notice.

"I will go get that." Eleanor waltzed out of the room, leaving Kyle with whoever the guy was.

"I think you already look gorgeous, why do you need all of this clothing?" A familiar voice remarked.

"Chuck." Kyle turned around and rolled her eyes.

Chuck looked surprised for a moment then settled back into his soft look. "Why won't you forgive me for St.Bart's?"

Kyle sighed. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Who said I didn't?" Kyle smiled slightly.

Chuck smirked.

Kyle stood straight and took her hand back. "I heard that you ditched Blair once again. So, may I ask, why are you at her mother's office?"

"I needed to get a jacket for our dinner tonight." Chuck smiled.

"Blair wants to go to dinner with you even after that?" Kyle was slightly surprised.

"No, I won't waste my time with her anymore. _Our_ dinner." Chuck emphasized.

"Wait... What?" Kyle looked up from putting the clothes into a bag.

"I will pick you up at 8." Chuck smiled after taking the jacket from the assistant.

"Um... No." Kyle replied firmly, grabbing the bag and her purse.

"Yes." Chuck argued, following her out of the building, actually ignoring all of the models strutting the halls.

"We live in the same suite Chuck." Kyle pronounced.

"Fine. We will just stay at home tonight, you can change my mind so easy." Chuck smiled, getting into the Bass limo. Kyle followed.

"That's not the only thing about you that's easy." Kyle smirked.

Chuck was some-what taken- aback. "You would know." He caught.

"You wish." Kyle smiled seriously.

_**I think all of the guys in the UES are wishing they could have a chance with K. Including our very own eye candy: N. He hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. Maybe they need a week- end in the Hampton's by themselves. Play nice kiddies...**_

_**You know you love me**_

_** XOXO**_

_** Gossip Girl**_


	5. Fights and roommates

_**Good morning Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. Your one and only way into the lives of Manhattan's Elite. In the newest Chanel boutique, I heard rumor of C and B's relationship re- newal. Do we have our new "It" couple for the UES? What ever happened to old flames re- heating? I thought there was a chance... but with C not going to K... what hope is there for the rest of us?**_

__"It's okay. Seriously, I never expected it to happen." Kyle assured Serena over a phone call.

"Sure you didn't. Seriously, you and Chuck balance each other out." Serena shot back.

"I know, Maybe it's just supposed to be this way. Maybe this is fate or destiny or whatever." Kyle rolled her eyes.

Serena chuckled. "Since when have we believe in fate or destiny? We make our own Ky."

Kyle laughed. "True." She sighed.

"You know you love me." Serena smiled.

"So do you." Kyle hung up. She set her phone down on the table. Kyle took a sip of the machiatto.

"Kyle?"

She looked up and smiled. "Nate." There was always something comforting about his name. Kyle stood up and gave him a tight hug.

Nate sat down and a waitress quickly took his order. "Where have you been lately?"

"Around... Thinking, I guess." Kyle shrugged.

Nate nodded. "Me too."

"I heard that you went to the Hampton's with Van der Woodsen." Kyle smirked. "Anything you want to tell me about that?"

Nate chuckled and shook his hair. "Nothing really happened, we sat around and talked about everything."

"Of course." Kyle took a drink of her coffee just as Nate got his.

"Serious." Nate laughed. His face got serious. "Do you want to take a trip with me?"

"What?" Kyle looked up from her phone.

"A mini- vacation... Maybe to Hampton's?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"What am I second?" Kyle laughed.

"No." Nate rolled his eyes. "You're first in my book Ky." He smiled at her.

"Of course and... yes." Kyle smiled and took out some money from her purse.

Nate smiled. He really hoped this trip would finally let Kyle see how much he cared for her... and that he loved her.

_**It's not like she doesn't already know N...**_

__"I gave you a second chance Chuck!" Kyle heard someone scream from inside her and Chuck's suite. Kyle slowly and quietly made her way in.

"I really don't care anymore." Chuck sounded defeated. "You gave me a second chance but, you're the one that needed it."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Blair exclaimed.

Kyle stood in the doorway. "I'm pretty sure that means that you already missed one of your chances to be with Chuck, you took the easy way out. And yes, I do mean what happened in the limo. No commitment, no problems right B?" Kyle advanced towards her.

"This doesn't include you." Blair looked at her angry.

"You're wrong about that." Kyle stood right in front of Blair. "Anything that disturbs mine _or _Chuck's inner peace includes me. And right about now, you're disturbing both of us." Kyle pointed to the door. "Try to at least leave with a little dignity. We both know you don't have much left."

Blair stood there speechless. She tightened her jaw and slammed the door after her.

Kyle looked over at Chuck. Kyle sighed and walked into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her.

_**Wow...**_

__"Miss Vernon? Nate Archibald is here for you." Rosa said after knocking on her door. "And..." Rosa's voice became a whisper. "Mr. Bass has left."

Kyle burst out of the room with bags in hand. "Great. For where may I ask?"

"I believe Miss Waldorf's." Rosa shrugged. "Not a good idea if you ask me."

"Agreed." Kyle chuckled. She set her bags down in the parlor and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." Nate walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Kyle wasn't surprised at all. "What's with the nautical get- up?" She asked, pulling on his jacket.

"I thought we could make this special." Nate smiled slightly.

"Special?" Kyle raised her eyebrows.

"We could sail to the Hampton's harbor." Nate grinned.

Kyle smirked. "Then let's go Sailor Boy." Kyle nudged him and walked out of the suite. "Uh!" She exclaimed and stumbled backwards.

"I'm... uh... So sorry." Chuck mumbled.

Kyle looked at him. "Are you alright?" She touched the side of his face. "You're burning up." Kyle walked past Nate and helped Chuck into the suite.

"What happened?" Nate asked, helping Chuck onto the bed.

"I... I don't know." He replied in a shaky voice.

"I'll go get a doctor." Nate said, running out of the room.

"Chuck." Kyle started. "I have to ask: Did you take anything? Any drugs... _Anything._"

"No... I took a Nyquil after I started feeling weird." Chuck thought.

"How many?" Kyle touched his shoulder.

"One. I know I only took one." Chuck looked at Kyle. "Ky... I'm so sorry. I love you." He said with more sincerity than Kyle had ever heard in someone's voice.

Kyle smiled at him. "I love you too." She meant every word.

_**Spotted: A doctor running into the Palace hotel. I really truely hope none of our beloved Elite are in trouble.**_

__"He has a bad fever from food poisoning." The doctor answered.

"Will he be okay?" Kyle pressed.

"Yes. He just needs rest and alot of liquids. And I mean water and juice, nothing with alcohol." The doctor chuckled.

Nate nodded. He looked at Kyle's concerned look. Nate knew that if he would have been in Chuck's position Kyle would have been just as worried. The vacation they were supposed to take didn't even cross his mind.

"Nate? Can I talk to you in the parlor?" Kyle asked, already walking out.

Nate followed and crossed his arms when he stood in front of her.

Kyle sighed softly. "Can you stay here for a while? I don't want it to be just me and Chuck here."

Nate walked forward and put his arms around Kyle. "I will always be here for you Ky."

Kyle smiled and set her head on his shoulder. Everything felt right, besides Chuck being sick.

_**Hard times bring people closer. We are all waiting for good news. On either C getting over his food poisoning or N and K together at last.**_

__Kyle had sat next to Chuck all night. She never left his side.

"Ky?" Chuck rasped out.

Kyle slowly woke up. "Yeah?" She asked hazily.

Chuck slowly sat up. "Thanks." He said simply.

"What?" Kyle stood up and walked over to the window.

"Thanks for everything." Chuck walked over and put his arms around her waist. "I owe you my life, literally."

Kyle set her head on his shoulder.

Chuck lifted her chin and kissed her on her lips.

Kyle took a step back. "Chuck... I can't... I..." Kyle shook her head and ran out.

"Nate." Kyle looked at him. She felt wrong just standing there in front of him, like she was betraying him by just being there. "I can't." She pushed past him and ran out of the suite.

"Kyle?" Nate couldn't believe what was happening. Nate walked into Chuck's room. "What did you do?!" Nate yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked, walking out of his closet and putting on a button- up shirt.

"Running out Kyle." Nate stood directly in front of him. "Whatever you did to her, you'd better fix it. I'm not going to have you destroy another one of my relationships." Nate turned to leave.

"Relationship?" Chuck scoffed. "Nathaniel, you must've been mistaken. Kyle was never yours." Chuck explained.

"What? You think she's yours?" Nate put his hand up.

Chuck laughed.

"You know what? I'm sick of this. Kyle stayed by you all night, and you re- pay her by talking about her like she's an object." Nate grabbed Kyle's bags. "I'm going to go find Ky, then we are sailing to the Hampton's. Have a nice life as a womanizer and the one guy that no girl truly wants Chuck." Nate slammed the door behind him.

_**Seen: N storming out of the Palace hotel with K's bags in hand. Wait... K just ran out of the hotel a few moments before him. Was there a fight or just a love chase?**_

__"Hey Ky!" Serena beamed, hugging Kyle.

"Hey." Kyle said, re- gaining her composure. Kyle turned and smiled. "Hi Dan."

Dan ignored her.

Kyle scoffed.

Serena sighed. "Dan why don't you just go?" Serena confronted him. "I know you don't have any problems with Kyle so why are you being cold?"

Dan shrugged and avoided all questions by simply walking away.

"Wow." Kyle breathed out. Her problems kind of faded away with that. "What are you and depressed boy doing around here?"

"Nothing anymore." Serena chuckled. She looked behind Kyle. "Nate! Over here!" She yelled and waved her arms.

Kyle groaned. "No... No..." She forcefully whispered to Serena.

Serena was too busy getting Nate's attention. "Hey Natie!" SHe exclaimed, hugging him. "I would've expected to see you and Ky out together." Serena laughed softly and nudged him.

Kyle looked at Nate and smiled half- heartedly.

"I tried to catch up with her after I saw her walk out of Chuck's suite but, she was a little too quick for me." Nate laughed.

Kyle sighed. "Sorry, I just had to get out of there."

Serena's phone went off and she slowly walked away. Serena waved and said she would call them later.

Kyle tried to not let Nate start talking about what had happened.

"So, I have to go check out the venue for my birthday..." Kyle diverted.

Nate rubbed the back of his neck and shook his hair. He'd pretty much just done everything that told Kyle he was nervous. "Can... Can I come with you?"

Kyle looked at him confused.

"My... Uh... Dad is gone and my Mom doesn't even wanna look at me. I'm looking into getting a suite at the Palace." Nate sighed.

"Nate." Kyle laughed and shook her head. "You can stay with me."

Nate took a step back. "And Chuck?"

"No. I just booked the penthouse." Kyle chuckled. "There's enough room for both of us... and your hair products... I think."

Nate playfully shoved Kyle. "You shouldn't be worrying about my hair stuff."

"Hey! Archibald... I might just take- back my offer." Kyle looked away.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." Nate put his arm around Kyle.

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you?" Kyle rested her head on his chest as Nate took her into a tight hug.

Nate kissed Kyle's head and smiled. Kyle knew exactly how to take a really awkward situation and turn it into a chance for their ever- lasting relationship to shine.

_**Spotted: N and K moving in together. Maybe their is hope in the Upper East Side for romance. At least good romance, also seen: C and B tripping over their clothes to get into C's suite. I hope that K didn't forget anything in there...**_

_**Let's all party like Rockstar's at K's B- Day Bash!! Why am I mentioning K's Birthday once again? K is an example for all of us: Why be mediocre and have just one party? We are having a Birth- Week. And we all know that she will get the best presents for her closest friends. Maybe N will be her escort. We can only hope for the worst.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_** XOXO**_

_** Gossip Girl**_


End file.
